


Rumpelstiltskin - Danganretelling

by FolkTeller



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Fairy Tale Retellings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FolkTeller/pseuds/FolkTeller
Summary: Most people know the fairy tale "Rumpelstilskin" but I decided to throw in characters from Dangan Ronpa. No character is named (except from one of course) but I think, it's obvious who is who.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Togami Byakuya
Kudos: 8





	Rumpelstiltskin - Danganretelling

Once upon a time, there was an old man who raised a single granddaughter. She was going to be smart as she was going to be beautiful, he swore himself. And it was true. By her 17th birthday, the girl was as beautiful as a rose and smart as an owl. Each riddle her grandfather gave her, she solved in a matter of minutes. Filled with pride, the old man began to say that she could solve any riddle, no matter how hard it may seem. The news began to travel across the land.

There also lived a prince, who believed only a woman was worthy to stand next to him that was as intelligent as he himself was. To test this, he had ordered to build three chambers filled with riddles that he had come up with. Each chamber was harder than the one that had come before. However, not even a single woman had managed to solve even the first riddle.  
He too heard of this girl and immediately ordered the old man into his throne room. He asked him whether what he heard was true, that hid granddaughter really was that smart. The old man nodded despite knowing of the over-exaggeration, fearing what would happen if he admitted to lying. Intrigued, the prince ordered to bring the girl to him and, in the evening, led her to the first chamber.  
"If you should fail, then I will execute you as soon as the sun rises," he said before shutting the door, leaving the girl alone. Sweating, she began her attempts in solving the riddle but no matter what she tried, no matter what angle she looked at it, no answer would come to her. After midnight, she sat down on the ground, despair seeping through her being. Just then, a young woman with black hair and red eyes appeared in her room: "Tell me, what would you give to me to solve this mystery?"  
"Everything!" the girl cried. The woman nodded: "Give me that ribbon in your hair."  
Quickly the girl did what the other asked, and as the dark fabric left her hands, the answer she had been searching for, came to her so fast she felt foolish for not knowing it sooner. 

The next day the girl told the prince the answer as soon as he stepped into the room. He nodded and the next evening he led her to the second chamber. Again, he told her: "If you should fail, then I will execute you as soon as the sun rises." and left the room, locking the door. Like she had before, the girl thought for hours upon hours but no idea came to her. Fearing execution, she felt despair yet again filling her stomach. As the first tears fell, the woman from before appeared to the girl: "If you give me your most prized possession, I will let you know the answer."  
With shaking hands, the girl removed her gloves and gave it to the stranger. As soon as the fabric left her hands, the answer hit her.

For the third time, the next evening, the prince led the young girl to the third and last chamber.

"If you manage to solve this final room, I shall take your hand in marriage and you shall be my queen. Fail and I will execute you as soon as the sun rises."

Feeling that shimmer of hope, the girl thought about every answer the riddle before she could have but none seemed right. One more time, the mysterious woman appeared to her: "What would the answer be worth to you?"  
The girl sobbed: "Everything!"  
The woman let out a small giggle: "If you promise me your firstborn child, I will reveal that what saves your life."  
The girl stared at her but she nodded, anyways. Death's blade was at her throat and she had to accept. The woman held out her hand and the girl reciprocated the handshake.

As he had promised, the next day, the prince married the young girl who had managed to solve all his riddles. And months later, they had a beautiful son.

The promise that the queen had made was all but forgotten and the new king and queen delighted in their son whose eyes were as golden as the morning sun. The night after the birth, however, the woman who had saved the girl's life appeared in the queen's bedroom, next to the crib.  
"What are you doing?" the queen yelled but just as she did, the memory, her promise hit her. She begged the woman to leave her son alone, to take her instead but the woman shook her head: "No, that was not the life you promised."  
"I give you more gold than you could ever dream off." the Queen cried.  
"Why do I need gold? I can have all the gold in the world."  
"Then I'll give you a castle, grander than my own!"  
"A castle? I can be wherever I wish. What do I want with a castle?" the woman asked.  
"What about-"  
"There is nothing you can give me in exchange for your son's life. The promise was his life in exchange for my help, was it not?" the woman said but as she looked in the queen's purple eyes, she said: "How about another promise, my queen? If you manage to tell me my name within the next three nights, I will let both you and your child live in peace." 

Devastated, the queen secretly sent out scouts, as to not alert her husband whom she had not told about the woman or the promises she had made in order to pass his challenges. The spies' mission was to find each and every name, no matter how long or strange they may be. 

As the woman returned the night after, the queen began to list countless names but every time the answer she got was a clear: "No."

The next day, the queen broadened her search, looked through the royal library, but the night after, as she asked all of these names, the woman gave a short, purposeful "No".

The third day arose, the queen was sitting on her throne, her face ridden by despair, as a boy with one strand of hair standing up ontop of his head was lead into her throne room, saying: "My queen, I may not have a name for you but last night I saw a woman dancing around a fire in the middle of the woods. She was singing:

Tonight, tonight, my plans I make  
Tomorrow, tomorrow, the baby I take  
The queen will never win my game  
For Taeko Yasuhiro is my name!

The Queen sat up, her ears peaked: "What did this woman look like?"  
"Tall, skinny, black hair pulled into two long drills, eyes as red as roses."

That night when Taeko appeared, the queen went through more names, knowing they were wrong. The woman scoffed, her patience reaching its end: "Enough! This is a waste of my time. You obviously don't know my name."  
"Wait, please! I have one more." the queen said.  
"Fine," Taeko huffed: "I will grant you one more."  
The queen nodded: "Might your name be… Taeko Yasuhiro?"

The woman's face turned from surprise to unbridled fury: " _The devil told you that!_ " she screamed as her body went up in flames.

All that was left behind was a pile of ash.

And after that fateful day, the Queen, the King, and their son lived happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it and it wasn't too boring considering I only changed minor details when it comes to the story. Still, if you know how to improve my writing, let me know - I really appreciate it
> 
> Wish you a nice day!


End file.
